Kayley
Kayley is the main protagonist of Quest for Camelot. She is a tomboyishly beautiful teenage girl who wants to become a knight like her father. She will do anything to bring Excalibur back to King Arthur and save her family. Kayley won't let any rule, tradition, thug, warlord, or monster stand in her way. She was voiced by Jessalyn Gilsig with Andrea Corr doing her singing voice and Sarah Freeman (credited as Sarah Rayne) as her younger self. Personality Kayley is a brave and strong-willed young woman, who wants more than anything to become a knight like her father. Kayley is definitely a tomboy, dressing in boyish clothing and much preferring horse riding and sword fighting to wearing pretty clothes and doing farm work. Kayley's determination often leads her to acting before she thinks and she constantly talks as well, but over the course of the film, she learns to be more patient. Kayley expresses deep remorse when her actions cause others to be hurt - even inadvertently. Despite tragically losing her father at a young age, Kayley retains a positive, can-do attitude, and inspires courage and goodwill in others. Appearance Kayley is a slender tomboy girl with dark auburn hair, hazel brown eyes and fair skin. As a little girl, Kayley wears a gray tunic, a purple cape, white pants and brown shoes. As Kayley grew into a teenager, she wears a purple tunic, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. Her hair is ponytailed and a headband on top of her head. Role in the film Kayley was first seen as a young girl in the very beginning with her parents, Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana. She desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father Sir Lionel in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur, but Lionel kindly objects that she is too young and promises to take her someday. After Lionel dies, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery, she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. Her dream seems to pay off though, when she heard the call going out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but her mother forbids her to go out after it. Eventually, after her mother is kidnapped by the evil Baron Ruber and his men, Kayley manages to escape by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest, whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruber's army from following her. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett, a handsome yet blind hermit who wants to be left alone. He grudgingly helps Kayley find Excalibur. Guided by Ayden, they manage to find the scabbard of the sword in the footprints of a giant. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across a conjoined two-headed dragon - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon and the boorish but loyal Cornwall. Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another. Developing a friendship toward Kayley, they join the party. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. During the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction and feelings towards one another. In the process, Kayley teaches Garrett to rise above his great pain. Soon Kayley, along with Garrett, come across a hungry giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his men with the giant as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. She wanted Garrett to go with her to Camelot, but Garrett refuses and returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest. Kayley starts toward Camelot, sword in hand, but is captured by Ruber and his thugs. However, Kayley is freed by Bladebeak and takes out Ruber's men with Garrett, Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall. Kayley, along with Garrett, manage to fight their way with their friends' help to join with Arthur, and in a fight, she and Garrett manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from. The magical forces conflict and completely disintegrate Ruber, leaving the kingdom free again. The magic that spills on the kingdom separates all of Ruber's men (and Bladebeak) from their weapons and separates Devon and Cornwall, but the pair decide to reunite before the magic dissipates. Soon after, she and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table, and she and Garrett share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". Trivia *Kayley is one of the most forgotten heroines, presumably for her movie's lack of success at the box office. Nevertheless, many people discovered this character and loved her for her nobility and free spirit. *Kayley's looks are very similar to Belle's, except for having amber eyes, more auburn in her hair, and less cartoony features. *Unlike most heroines, her motivation was neither love or trying to save someone, but to get away from her chores, since she is restricted because of her gender and caste system. This later turns into trying to save someone (in this case, her mother and her kingdom). *Though she is the opposite gender, Kayley has a few other similarities to Aladdin: **Both are main characters. **Both have lost a family member of the opposite. **Both are poor. **Both dreamed of something important to their lives (living in the palace and becoming a knight). **Both are forbidden to do something (peasants marrying royalty and young girls saving kingdoms). **Both have animal companions (Abu and Ayden). **Both have comic relief friends (Genie and Iago and Devon and Cornwall). **Both are daring and headstrong. **Both fell in love with someone (Jasmine for Aladdin and Garrett for Kayley). **Both try to save the kingdom (Agrabah and Camelot). **Both had to face villains who were originally taking over their kingdoms (Jafar for Aladdin and Ruber for Kayley). **Both wear purple in their outfits. **Both gain royalty by marriage in the end. **Also, Aladdin is a male while Kayley is a female. Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Quest for Camelot characters